herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Atrox
Arthur Atrox known as the real original MAL is the antagonist in the cartoon series Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures '''known as TMRA for short. Even though Arthur does obtain evil counterparts. Arthur has been trying to make an effort to buy the freedom of being able to redeem himself and the newer host of MAL by trying to find his memories obtained inside of Magistral of the powers of recalling moments of other people like Arthur's spiritual family Malora Vines and Evbla to prove that he isn't dead in order to stop Malora Vines from freaking out so that she could be able to take care of Evbla still. He is meant for a cheaply made plot-twist for Malik Magistral not being the completely ill-spirited Mallam Mrad Mania and confirming that he was the evil spirit all along and how Malik Magistral wasn't supposed to in fact be MAL. Appearance Arthur dresses casual and has this dress inspired by his on and off friend/rival Hydrus. He would sometimes dress up in black glasses or black clothings at times, but since it is a bright sunny day most of the time he would wear shorts. He also has white armbands as a way to look cool and slick. He also wears red so his love interest who is his spiritual wife Malora Vines could be able to remember his evil spiritual form which fails due to his spiritual figure also wanting to wear blue back then in the Inferno Painite. Personality Arthur is more profligately fanatical. He is more into pranking and sometimes fighting against bad when he feels like it. In spite of Arthur villifying himself all of the time and seeing himself as a villain more than a hero. He is the overall headliner of an anti-hero trying to make things right and redeem himself as much as he can as an inconclusive anti-hero by proxy. He also hates birds a lot and wants to destroy their colony due to Birdzo killing his family from a chemical accident and ratting him out for resurrecting Inferno Painite newcomers out to the overworld leading to him being banished from the Inferno Painite never being able to return. Relationships '''Friends: * Malik Magistral - Rival to On & Off Ally * Olaf Kleine - Rival to On & Off Ally * Daray Darcus - Rival to On & Off Ally * Leo Grummel - Rival to On & Off Ally * Hydrus Guffaw - Ally * Cygnus '''- Ally '''Enemies: * Cactivil - On & Off Rival * Icelynn - On & Off Rival * Overshadow - On & Off Rival * Time Zone - On & Off Rival The Inferno Painite In the Inferno Painite, he was just called Mallam Mrad Mania. Arthur spent his time there being an overall controlling dictator with Sate Adversary. He did have some standards by having newcomers of the Inferno Painite be resurrected to the Overworld without informing Sate Adversary or his henchmen which was stated to be against the rules. Mallam eventually gets ratted out on by Birdzo and over the long haul gets banished by one of Sate Adversary's henchmen. As for Now Arthur remains as a misguided young adult who has a parent-figure named Endearment who helps and assists him. Endearment is trying to do whatever it takes to not have Arthur rush things out and slowly look for ways to prove that he was the real MAL from the Inferno Painite all the way to Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Trivia/Media * There are times where he gets to a more malevolent side. But due to him being on the Grey Area he is more of an anti-hero. * Arthur feels intense passionate hatred against the species of birds a lot. * Arthur is semi-misanthrophic. ** He partly hates humanity than he did long ago where he really hated humanity mostly through Lovely Land: Fleeceville. * In spite of his hatred for birds, he doesn't hate those who like birds. * And Arthur does have friends in Lovely Land: Fleeceville who are birds themselves. * Arthur is well-obsessed with Feline Cattas the similar way as Magistral is obsessed with Canine Doggos. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Self-Hating Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:In Love Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Byronic Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Liars Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Villain Category:Reluctant Category:Male Heroes Category:Magic Category:Fallen Category:Villain's Lover Category:Berserkers